


Accord

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 100-500 words, Episode Related, Episode: s07e10 Birthright, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grammar and penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accord

" ... because we have _penises_?" Jack cried, for the fourth time in as many matriarchal-society first contacts, while Carter went off with the high-muck-a-mucks.

"Actually," Daniel said, "I only have one."

Jack turned, brows raised.

Daniel shrugged. "After a few repetitions it starts to sound like we have two or three."

"If I said 'because we have _a penis_,' it'd sound like we shared one and hadda ask the next guy to hand it over whenever we had to pee."

"I'm not saying it's incorrect. I'm just saying."

"Between the three of us," Teal'c said, keeping watch with his back to them, "we do in fact have three."

"That's 'among the three of us,'" Daniel said. "It would be 'between the two of us.'"

"Not for long, knowing the SGC grapevine," Jack said.

"You have only one penis, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"That's what I'm _saying_," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "But with what I believe is referred to as a misplaced modifier."

Daniel looked at Jack. Jack looked at Daniel. Teal'c scanned the perimeter.

"Power bar?" Daniel said.

Jack reached out. "Yeah, thanks."


End file.
